


Missing Piece

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Handong is coming back, I should improve my tag skills, Imagine life without quarantine, Long-Distance Relationship, Meeting After Long Time, Missing Persons, Sidong agenda, anonymous call, if you are not ot7 supporter out, siyeon is radio host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Siyeon is a radio host she chose to talk about her emotions and how much she misses someone in this episode. Then she got interrupted with an anonymous call.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 34





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are having a good day.
> 
> I wrote this and planned to publish it today, and coincidence Handong in the airport. so it's a good time to publish this
> 
> enjoy

"Hello everyone, it's Siyeon, your favorite radio host."

The blue-haired girl smiled to the mice "today we will discuss something important to me, let’s discuss it together. Don’t forget to share your ideas with me in the following number. and remember InDream will always read."

Music started to be an intro, while Siyeon reviewed the script not to make a mistake or something. She looked at her notes and see how much she's attached to today's subject.

"Hello again, this is Lee Siyeon, hosting from InDream show. Today I’m talking about missing. I know it's a cheesy topic, but lately, missing someone so much is taking all over my head. Missing is a general feeling you defined as the absence from a place, especially their home. As I said lately, I’m thinking of someone I miss, hoping they will listen to today’s episode and get my message. I want to let them know that I want to listen to their voice all day talking about nonsense things, hugging them and holding their hands.”

A blush covered Siyeon’s face after imagining this with the person she’s missing.

“I'm not that much of a feeling person,” she continued, “but missing is just hard. I have someone important to me who left to another country a year ago, this one is now in a place hard for me to contact with, and I can't because of our busy work time, that made me think about them a lot lately, it's like you are a big piece of the puzzle but one piece left. I didn't know this year would be hard just because she's not there. I chose this topic to share our kind emotion and how was it feel being missed. Send your letters in the number below, and let's read your letters after this song.” Siyeon cleared her throat. “Now, let's listen to this song while receiving your kind letters. It's a song talking about someone they miss today, how is it handling these emotions. Let’s listen to the song and back again.”

She removed her headphones, listening to the song while her eyes closed. Remember every second, listening to every word this song talking about. she thought of that person when she would meet that person again? 

**It’s because**

**I miss you more today**

**More because the wind feels cool**

**and the weather is nice**

**If time passes a little,**

**Will I be able to see you once more?**

She smiled with that part warmly. She wanted to meet that person as soon as possible.

The song ended, and she held her headphones again, cleared her throat, got closer to the microphone, and waited for the director's signal.

"Hello everybody, this is Siyeon, your favorite radio host," she smiles whenever she says that "we listened to this amazing vocalist by Davichi, and with this song. you can check this song in InDream app. now, let's begin."

she looked at the director saying that she has to answer this call on-air and the host didn't know who's the caller, but she accepted that

"out of plans, but we got a call we have to answer on air. so, hello, this is Siyeon."

"Hello Siyeon, I’m your biggest fan.”

"Oh!" Siyeon's eyes widen with the caller's voice. She smiled when she realized that this isn't a dream "hello, thank you for being a fan."

"I got attached to your topic, and I wanted to talk about someone I miss, I want them to hear my voice. I know your voice is amazing,” the caller laughed, “but I want them to hear it from mine. Thank you and the director for accepting that," she laughed again.

"yes sure," the host said, feeling warm melody whenever the caller laugh "me and our listeners all ears."

"I wanted to say, missing someone, and it’s hard to contact with was the hardest among all types of missing. When you miss someone, you want to hear their news, small details, and silly stories. I miss everything about them. I always ask what are they doing right now? Are they eating well?” her voice cracked slightly. “I want them to know how much I miss them, and I promise them everything will be alright so soon. We just have to wait”

“I hope they are listening to you. Ms” Siyeon smiled while a tear flew from her eyes “if they are listening to my radio, they will.”

“They are actually, we’ve been fans of yours for so long. Since the beginning, Siyeon,” the other woman said and made warm feeling inside Siyeon.

“Then, your message is received!” the host said, “anything else you want them to hear?”

“The last thing is, I want them to know that I’m proud of them and even if we couldn’t talk lately because of everything, I want them to know they look too hot they should be careful,” she laughed hardly “And I can’t wait to kiss them and hug them again. Thank you, Siyeon.”

“Thank you for your warm participation,” saying goodbye to that warm person with a wide smile. “Yes, everyone, that was a heartwarming call, and now we have to go back again to read some letters you sent, how you all handling missing.’’

“The first letter said I lost my dog months ago, and I'm feeling the void inside me eating me alive. I miss my dog, and I didn’t know that he is connected with me that much until now. He was my emotional support, my best friend, and we grew up together. I have one wish for him to know from the sky that I love him, and he will always be in my heart.”

“Second letter, I know people are talking about people they couldn’t meet or something. For me, I’m going to talk about my family, I work in another city, and I can’t meet them unless it's the weekend. I have two kids, one of them is four years old and the second is one year old, and I see the older one is crying whenever it’s my time to go. I feel my heart shedding whenever I see him crying. I waited all week to meet them again and hug their small bodies. I’m missing them while I can see them for three days only, and they call me all the time. To my both kids, I promise you that I will be back again, and I’m planning to work in our city soon.”

After multiple letters 

“That was heartwarming,” the host said, “knowing that missing someone isn’t only about just a partner as everyone claims a lot. It might be a friend, a family, a pet, and even your colleague too. Missing is a feeling that you have whenever you feel empty inside, and nothing wrong to express it.” 

Siyeon cleared her throat “to that person I miss, I really miss you, and I wish good news coming soon, and we will meet again” she started tearing again, “and that’s it for today, everyone, we will end today’s episode. That was Lee Siyeon in In Dream radio, and it’s time for our last song. This song is about someone who lost his love, and he’s expressing how hard it is to be in that position. Thank you, everyone, and see you next week.”

She removed her earphone and got far from the microphone. Listening to the singer and singing with him and getting ready to go. 

**Snow keeps falling.**

**My feeling gets stronger**

**Express train passes**

**By the time this crossing opens**

**you will probably not be there**

**You will probably not be there, but**

The song ended. She sighed because of the overwhelming emotions she received today. She took her papers, checking that everything went well, and then got off her seat.

She went to the director and smiled, “thank you for that call I really needed, thank you for that interruption, Minji.”

“I didn’t know that she would call, but when she asked me to be on the radio, I couldn’t say no to her while I know how happy you will after hearing her voice after almost a year.”

“It’s not like we didn’t call each other’s, but it was so hard to call her.”

“Yeah, I know everything is banned there, but you got her call today. I hope she’s back so soon.”

Siyeon smiled at Minji then asked her permission to go because she was tired.

\---

She opened the door, the smell of home even after a year, it still smells like her and warm too. She took off her jacket and hung it next to the door. Turned the light on and made her way to the bathroom.

When she was close to the bathroom, she felt hands around her waist and made her scream loudly.

“Siyeon, it’s me,” a warm voice came from the strange person hugging her waist and made Siyeon freeze and stop screaming.

Siyeon turned herself to see the person hugging her from behind. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked with wide eyes saying, “I’m not dreaming, right?”

“No, you are not, and I’m here.” 

  
Siyeon didn’t move, and she kept looking at that person. She just wanted to capture every centimeter in that face and look carefully not to miss any details. Seeing that person hugging her made her unable to believe her eyes, which made her stop moving.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Nothing, Dongie,” she choked with the name.

“Then, why are you staring? And why are you choking with my name?” Handong made an angry expression.

“Because how beautiful you became, and I couldn’t believe that I will say your name that soon to you.”

“I miss you, Singnie.” 

“I miss you so much, Dongie.”

Siyeon broke her frozen self to hug Handong tightly. She let her feelings fly from her by that hug. To tell what’s inside her. Tell her about when she wakes up in the morning with feeling the void inside her, and for every time she thought, how is Handong today? Does she eat well? But she couldn’t find an answer.

“I miss you,” Siyeon kept whispering this while smelling the other women’s hair.

They didn’t feel the time. Both women melted in that hug, for the longest time and giving the tightest one, until they came out of breath. They loosen their hug and only looked at each other.

“Your red hair picture was so good but didn’t know how much prettier in person you are” Siyeon let her thumb trace the other woman details.

“And I didn’t know you look more handsome like this. A lot of girls might steal you from me,” Handong pouted. “I said, be careful, but you look more handsome. I’m scared now.”

“In the world, a lot of girls, but in my eyes, only one,” Siyeon laughed once the blush filled Handong’s face. “I missed that for real.”

Handong pouted then pulled Siyeon close to her “what else you missed.”

Siyeon didn’t answer and just let their lips meet, feeling their smile in the kiss. Their lips missed the sense of the other lips. The melted in the soft kiss, then turning it into multiple kisses. Siyeon’s hand caressed Handong’s jaw while the other was threading her fingers in the host’s thick black and blue hair.

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each other, smiling while catching their breaths. They went back to another hug. In the hug, Siyeon lifted her girlfriend to throw her on the couch near them.

“I missed you, Dongie,” Siyeon said, “welcome home, and thank you for being my guest on the radio today.” Siyeon smiled like a kid got new candy

“Do you like my surprise?”

“A lot.”

“Which one is the call or me being here?”

Siyeon suddenly start tearing, “you don’t know how much both of these were a dream, seeing you again is a dream, and hearing your voice is also a dream.”

“I can’t believe that I see you too. I missed everything about you.”

They had been sitting looking at each other, then Siyoen asked for a cuddle. The host only needed to be buried in her girlfriend, hiding her face in her neck and just smelling her. Handong accepted her and just opened her arms while laying on the couch.

Siyeon jumped into Handong’s arms and started nuzzling her neck with some soft kisses, made Handong feel tickled. Then, both of them calmed down, enjoying the comfortable silence. One of Handong’s hands was playing with Siyeon’s hair, and the other was a pinching toy for her.

“Dongie,” Handong just hummed, “I love you, I do, and so much.”

“I love you too, Singnie” she got her girlfriend head closer and kissed her on the back of her head. 

After a few minutes, Siyeon fell asleep. She seemed so tired already, and with Handong touch, it made her more relaxed and ready to take a small nap.

Handong took advantage of that to look at her sleeping girl, admiring her pure soul. Siyeon might be older than Handong, but between her arms, she’s just a soft baby who found warmth and safeness in Handong.

“Handong,” the younger looked at Siyeon’s face, she was still asleep, that means she was sleep talking, so she just hummed, “if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.” 

“I’m here, it’s not a dream,” she tightens her hug to reassure sleepy Siyeon. “I’m back and won’t leave again, at least without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is it
> 
> Handong is finally in South Korea means she's going to reunite with her members after 2 weeks. Are you excited to see dreamcatcher 7 again?
> 
> song recommended:  
> Davichi - It’s Because I Miss You Today  
> FT Island - Distance
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @clumsysamu
> 
> thank you


End file.
